Gin and Milkshakes
by JohannaGracia
Summary: Ichigo shows up in Hueco Mundo-with milkshakes and a bag of prank 'essentials'. Chaos ensue. Gin is given sugar. And thus, Aizen enjoys planning pranks instead of being a victim. How will Tosen and the Espada suffer? Sidestory to Ichigo's Birthday Present
1. Ichigo arrives in Hueco Mundo

A/N: For those who have read Ichigo's Birthday Present(soon to be up on fanfiction as of 18 July 2011), this is the side story of where I spoke of Ichi's little prank. GIN WREAKS HAVOC!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! No matter how much I want to…..

Ichigo was bored. And when Ichigo was bored, it was NOT good. Unbeknownst to most but his family and childhood friend aka Tatsuki, Ichigo when bored: people suffer. Ichigo is a prankster of the highest level. (A/N: reminds me of foxes. Hmm speaking of foxes…. We have one right in HUECO MUNDO!)

Ichigo also had a very vivid imagination. He was also a genius, no matter what his brashness and thuggish behaviour suggested. That meant one thing-he was NEVER caught. Why? , one might ask. That thuggish behaviour is a sort of façade. Hardly anyone realises that he is that smart. No evidence ever to prove it was him-yet is was definitely him. And now Ichigo was bored. Either Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, or the Human World…was going to suffer. Ichigo grinned to himself. (If anyone who wasn't familiar with the prankster side of him saw that smile….they would be forever scarred.) Time to wreak havoc. But then he frowned. Which world to prank? ….

1. Human World- no, can't scar his friends for life.

2. Soul Society- next time maybe.

3. Hueco Mundo- perfect. Uncle Aizen has been needing something to distract that blind guy recently…..

Hm. HUECO MUNDO IT IS! "_Might as well. Help out a dear uncle while wreaking havoc. Killing two birds with one stone, I'd say." _ Ichigo smirked. Time to get to work. After packing a small bag with 'essentials' (prank stuff, more like), Ichigo ran off to macdonald's and bought 5 milkshakes- 2 chocolate, 2 vanilla, 1 strawberry. Getting back home, he got out of his body, opened a garganta and stepped straight into the throne room of Hueco Mundo.

"SHINIGAMI!" were the first cries that greeted him. Ignoring them, he stepped confidently towards his dear uncle and Gin, completely ignoring Tosen in the process. Which was perfectly fine with him. He never really liked the guy anyway, what with his "justice" crap. Grinning up at his uncle(who he had to admit had more sense than his idiot of a father), he said one sentence he was sure the other 3 shinigami would understand perfectly. "Gin, _Uncle_ Aizen, I'm bored." As soon as those words left his mouth, several rather interesting and hilarious reactions occurred. (A/N: do remember, the next 5 paragraphs are going to be happening simultaneously!)

The Espada: Jaws dropped. Even Ulquiorra looked shocked. Szayel(or pinkie, as Ichigo called him) was the first to gain some sense of coherence. "U-u-u-uncle? Y-y-y-y-you're his nephew?" the Octava Espada all but squeaked out. They were getting more and more confused. Actually , now that they thought about it… Aizen-sama was a genius. So was Kurosaki Ichigo, no matter how thuggish he acted. Those brown eyes that gave you the chills and shivers if you made them pissed, yet turned so full of life and so warm towards loved ones…. Exactly the same. Both also had shitloads of reiatsu… Both had the ability to inspire loyalty, the ability to make people obey them, possessing an unnatural beauty. The similarity between the two was frightening. At that thought, all espada came to the same conclusion(yes, even Yammy). "Never cross Kurosaki Ichigo." Was the thought that ran through all of their minds. Inwardly shivering at the thought of what he could do to them if they made him pissed, all Espada (yes, even Grimm and Nnoi), resolved to be polite to him.

Aizen: Ah. He's bored. That usually means someone is about to suffer. Hmm. My nephew is looking healthy. Isshin is taking good care of Ichigo. Actually, that doesn't make any sense. _Yuzu_ is taking good care of Ichigo. That sounds more like it. Isshin the idiot. One day I will get him for stealing Masaki away from me. Hmph. At least I got a beautiful nephew and pretty nieces out of the marriage. Hmm. I should give Ichigo some training. He'll give the soutaicho a huge shock…what wouldn't I give to see the look on the old bastard's face. Who will be suffering this time? Not Gin. He's the one most likely to help with the terrorizing. Me? Most likely not. …. Kaname. And the Espada. I don't know whether to laugh or pity them…. Although, I definitely can admit that this is going to be good. I'd try to stop Ichigo since I need my espada for the war…. But I'd die in their stead if I did that. Hogyoku or not, even I cannot withstand that sort of torture. *remembers being the victim of previous pranks*

Gin: ooh. *smiles even more* Who to torture this time? Kana-chan maybe? Ooh ooh and the Espada! They've been lazing about too much lately. Causing so much trouble for Aizen-sama…. They need to be taught a lesson. Maybe I should give Ichigo and Aizen-sama some alone time? They should spar sometime… It's an awesome thing to watch. Ah. I've been wanting to do this and that to Kana-chan. I'll definitely make him faint! *snickers* ooh wonder what's in that plastic bag? Smells sweeeeeeeeeeet…..

Tosen: Oh no. WHY ME? In the name of the Spirit King, why ME? I can feel the reiatsu from here. Gin and that brat—uh, I mean Kurosaki-sama is giving out killing intent. It's definitely directed at me….and the Espada. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.

At that very moment:

Ichigo looked around, enjoying the chaos he created. Reaching into the plastic bag, he brought out one vanilla milkshake, enjoying the look on Aizen's face. It was literally "ooh I want!" Snickering softly to himself, Ichigo passed the milkshake to Aizen, not missing the brief look of bliss on Aizen's face as he took a sip. Aizen muttered a quick thanks to Ichigo, "I'll repay you for the milkshake with a spar and a training sesson." Taking out a chocolate milkshake for himself, Ichigo passed the entire bag to Gin, who looked in it with excitement which turned to glee. The very next instant, Ichigo was hugged around the waist by an excited kid whose eyes practically screamed "thankyou thankyou I'll help you with the torture, name anything you want me to do!"

By this time, the Espada were thoroughly freaked out and worried for their lives. They wanted to escape but couldn't leave the throne room without being dismissed. Sensing this, Aizen dismissed the Espada, while instructing them all to stay within the borders of Hueco Mundo. (at this, the two pranksters smirked. This just made everything so much easier!) Aizen smirked. His dear Espada would be lured into a false sense of security. As the espada filed out of the room hurriedly, Tosen strode out, hoping to find some sort of refuge. But he still cringed. It was Kurosaki-sama after all, and with Gin's help, they would find him in no time. And after all that, Kurosaki-sama was also heir to Aizen-sama…he couldn't really do anything to retaliate. Ahh….he sighed to himself. _Why was life so unfair?_ He would soon be tortured. Tosen wanted to faint.

Aizen smiled indulgently as he, Gin, and Ichigo settled down to enjoy their milkshakes, and plan out their pranks. Aizen smirked, almost gleeful like a child again, grateful for one thing: that he would be helping the masterminds, and wouldn't be a victim this time round. Thank the Gods.

Tomorrow…..

All hell will break loose.

-End….for now, anyways.

A/N: I hope this enough suspense… Its gonna be fun… kekeke. *smiles innocently* of course, the pranks are harmless(depends which point of view you see it from, though) REVIEW! If you have any ideas, feel free to msg me, but I may be unable to replyyyyyyyy -^.^-


	2. Victim: Tosen Kaname

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! No matter how much I want to... That privilege belongs to tite kubo;)

_The last time: Aizen smirked, almost gleeful like a little child again._

_Tomorrow..._

_All hell will break loose._

Aizen slept on blissfully, unaware of the chaos that would soon invade Hueco Mundo. Yet, he somehow knew it would happen one day, which was why his room was oh-so-conveniently soundproofed.

The espada slept on, each of them unaware that at that very moment, some of their fraccion had been recruited by Gin and Ichigo. They were unaware of the horror that would soon plague them...

Gin smirked. Ichigo smirked. And stared down at their masterpiece. Ichigo had used one of Mayuri's experiments to give Tosen his eyesight back. While Ichigo had been busy healing those eyes, Gin had not been idle. Tosen's braids that he had been so proud of were now undone- and now in two pigtails, one on each side of his head. His glasses were gone and had been replaced by heart-shaped lenses and pink frames. His zanpakuto had been dipped into pink paint. His clothes were removed, replaced with a bright, flowery summer dress, complete with spaghetti straps. Shoes were replaced with more feminine boots -Ichigo had decided to give Tosen some mercy, or it would have been heels- and a few pictures were taken before Ichigo decided something was missing. Smirking, Ichigo applied lipstick and blusher to Tosen's face before continuing to take more pictures as blackmail material. Snickering to themselves, they high-tailed it out of there and barricaded themselves in Ichigo's suite next to Aizen's. They couldn't wait for the fun to start.

The sugar in the milkshakes had kept both pranksters up the entire night and thus they had plenty of time to split up and make preparations in all the espada's rooms, of course with a little help from certain fraccion... (A/N ooh the fun I'm having... I hate Tosen.)

With Tosen:  
>One Tosen Kaname had been sleeping happily in his bed trying to enjoy the last bit of peace he would be having for a while until one Kurosaki Ichigo decided he had enough fun pranking people and went back to the Human World. Sadly, his wish would not be granted. As the light from the artificial sun shone into his sensitive eyes, he groaned and snuggled closer into his soft pillow to try and get more sleep. Wait. Since when could he see? Sitting up in bed with his eyes wide, Tosen took in his surroundings. HE. COULD. SEE! Not even noticing what he was wearing, Tosen ran out of his room towards the throne room where he would tell Aizen-sama about the miracle that just occurred.<p>

Upon entering the throne room, he went straight to Aizen's side, not noticing the espada's glances at him. He continued to ramble on about how his eyesight had returned and what a miracle it was. It seemed to Tosen that the Spirit King now favored them seeing as he had seen fit to restore Tosen's eyesight. Justice was theirs, Tosen continued to ramble on. The poor guy was so ecstatic that he never registered the choking sounds coming from the espada or Gin and Ichigo's snickering. So caught up in his ranting, he did not even realize that Aizen was trying to suppress his laughter. Still snickering at his nephew's prank, Aizen decided to take pity on his (idiotic) subordinate and coughed lightly into his hand, mentally still laughing away.

"Kaname." *_coughchokecough_* Please, do take a look in the mirror, " Aizen said as calmly as possible, trying to keep he laughter in. Tosen, still looking ecstatic over his regained sight, now started to look confused but knew not to question his superior's orders. He made his way to a full length mirror in a random closet and almost suffered a cardiac arrest.

When Tosen had left the room, the entire room had dissolved into laughter. Gin and Ichigo were shaking hands and congratulating each other on the success of the prank. Aizen had had enough and finally let the laughter out, shaking uncontrollably as he did so. Upon hearing a loud thud, they only laughed even more. The espada stared wide- eyed, but started to laugh. They never liked the man, and seeing him that way was priceless. They would never forget the day. However, what they failed to realize was that whatever happened to Tosen could just as easily happen to them. (A/N: mwahahahaha...)

With Tosen:

Walking to the full length mirror in the hallway, he wondered what was going on. When he saw his own image in the mirror, however, he could not help but stop and stare. He was quite certain that he, a male, was NOT supposed to look like that. In horror, he stared at the figure in the mirror. Was that... that thing supposed to look like HIM? It couldn't be... No... "GAH! I'd rather be blind!" wailed Tosen as he took in the grotesque image in the mirror. Dark skin and a chiseled chest showed, a low neckline revealing too much skin. Strong muscled legs were seen through a short dress that stopped mid-thigh. His hair, once braided, was now tied up in two pigtails at each side of his head, and the pink ribbons with flowered decorations held the ponytails firmly ( Ichigo and Gin had glued them on tightly) and a fuzzy pink hair band completed the hairdo, along with pink bunny ears sat upon his head- having also been glued on. He wore a spaghetti strapped mini-dress that was decorated with pink flowers and had a "I love Barney" in a large purple heart in the middle of the chest area. He wore pink ankle boots that had 1 inch heels and flowers that hid the zip. A delicate pink bracelet sat on his thick wrist, and a fuzzy pink collar sat snugly around his neck. On his face, his cheeks were dusted pink and his lips were painted red (A/N: *pukes*). The sunglasses he had been so proud of were replaced with heart-shaped lenses and pink frames. Tosen screamed silently in abject horror as he took in the horrifying image. Kurosaki-sama and Gin had certainly been busy... Tosen though glumly, feeling very miserable. He couldn't take it any more... He fainted. THUD. (A/N: I loved writing this paragraph the most. I myself hate Tosen, so if I want to make anyone suffer, it'll definitely be him first. haha... sorry to all Tosen fans out there!)

From the throne room, Ichigo and Gin had heard the loud thud and laughed even more. Tosen had fainted, it seemed. Passing a copy I'd the blackmail photos to Aizen, they headed off for Ichigo's suite, both having identical mischievous looks on their faces.

The espada had seemed not to realize that that loud be the next victims of the pranksters and continued laughing, but Aizen only stared at them with pity. He really hoped they would live through it.

Tomorrow...

The Espada would learn to fear Kurosaki Ichigo...

And to dread his boredom.

-End.

A/N: Did all of ya enjoy this chapter? I sure enjoyed writing it. Bwahahahaha. I'll start typing out chapter 3 soon, please be patient! And please do review, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Remember... REVIEW!


	3. A Perfect Portrayal of Irony

Chapter 3: 'As Busy as a Bee'

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you guys forgive me for not updating for so long!

_The last time:_

_He really hoped that they would live through it._

_Tomorrow... The Espada would learn to fear Kurosaki Ichigo... And dread his boredom._

Chapter 3:

As they left the throne room after laughing like crazy, Starrk couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. "Lilynette... Do you feel that? It feels as if something bad's gonna happen..." Lilynette did nothing but stare at him.

"Stupid Starkk. What the hell are you talking about? I do not feel a thing, you lazy ass." Hiding an evil smirk gleefully. If everything went well tonight... Chaos would ensue tomorrow morning.

Each of the other Espada hashed the same foreboding feeling. That feeling of doom... It meant that they would soon suffer. They decided to brush it off and ignore it... Except for Szayel. Heading to his lab, he set up barriers that would only open by having his reiatsu or Ilforte's reiatsu shoved into the lock. However, what none of the Espada's knew was that Ichigo had already recruited several fraction and arrancars to help him with his little schemes. Said minions being:

1. Lilynette. Target: Starrk.  
>2. Don Paninii. Target: Barragan.<br>3. Cirrucci. Target: Halibel  
>4. Charlotte C. Cuulhorne. Target: Ulquiorra.<br>5. Tesla. Target: Nnoitra.  
>6. Di Roy. Target: Grimmjow.<br>7. Nel. Target: Zonmari.  
>8. Ilforte. Target: Szayel.<br>9. Luppi. Target: also Szayel.

As for Aaroneiro Arrururie, and Yammy, Ichigo would deal with them both himself. With help from Gin, of course.

When they were sure that all Espada had slept, (Tosen still 'slept' at the front of the mirror), all of the little minions presented themselves at the throne room, where Aizen looked on, and Ichigo and Gin started the briefing.

By the end of the briefing, everyone was wide awake and were ready to wreak havoc. Getting his supplies bag, Ichigo handed out the necessary items to his faithful little minions and gave a few last minute instructions before they split up to do the task.

Ichigo and Gin sniggered away as they went through the halls, snapping pictures of each scene they came across. (A/N: You'll find out what happens in later chapters.)

**The next morning:**

Chaos ensued.

The espada stared at each other, all looking harassed as they took in each others' expressions and appearances. It seems they had not escaped from Kurosaki-sama's schemes, after all. It appeared that Grimmjow's had not traumatized him as much – as he was the one that asked: "What happened?" only one thought ran through the Espada's heads : "Kurosaki Ichigo happened. Can we survive this battle?"

The answer: NO.

And with a sigh, Starrk began his story…

"I have no idea. (all Espada face-faulted at this) when I woke up, I found myself dressed in this….costume. I can't get it off. It's stuck on. And don't bother trying to slash it, it doesn't work. It's like it's made of steel or something…"

Lilynette grinned. She thought back to what had happened the night before and continued smirking. She didn't think that she would forget doing that, ever. And she was sure she would forever remember Starrk's expression as he realised his predicament. She had snapped a few pictures as Kurosaki-sama has ordered her to, with the digital camera. She remembered how fast Kurosaki-sama was when he had prepared Starrk. He and Gin were definitely a deadly combo, she decided, reminiscing on how they had prepared Starrk. (A/N: To all pervs out there, pun ids definitely intended. Read on to find out why...*grinsgrins*)

Flashback:

"_Well then, Gin. Shall we start with the Primera?"_

"_Sure, Ichi-chan! Lilynette, come here! Ichi, what are ya gonna do ta him?"_

"_You know I am a literature major, right?" at Gin's nod, he proceeded to explain. "I'll be doing the perfect representation of irony. Are you familiar with the quote, "As busy as a bee?"_

_Gin's eyes opened, then immediately became slitted again, gleaming with what could only be described as pure glee as he understood where Ichigo was coming from._

_Arriving at the Primera's quarters, they immediately got to work._

_Taking out a shaver, Ichigo shaved Starrk's hair and precious goatee, making it nothing more than a pile of hair on the floor. Next, he cleaned Starrk's head so that it shone. Then, they took out a bottle of black liquid paint, and painted Starrk's now shining head black. After that, they stuck on a headband with feelers on his head. They then proceeded to strip Starrk of his clothing. Until now, Lilynette was still amazed by Kurosaki-sama's speed. He probably did it very often… *insert Lilynette's blush*. Gin and Ichigo then proceeded to pull a baggy black and yellow striped piece of clothing onto Starrk. His arms went throught the arm holes. His legs, however… were tied up at the knees and exited the black and yellow bag at the ankles. (A/N: And that, dear readers, is the reason why Starrk is jumping along.). They set a small trap at his door where he would be drenched in one cup of honey when stepped out of the door. Lilynette would make sure no one else stepped in – Kurosaki-sama had made sure the costume could not get off by putting a layer of his and Gin's combined reiatsu. It would definitely not be broken. And after Starrk had been successfully drenched in the honey, he was hopping through the corridors of Las Noches, trying to get to the throne room. Sadly, he couldn't sonido – he would only end up face down since the costume made sure he couldn't land properly._

-End flashback-

Back to the present…

And now, Starrk grumbled as he set down on his chair, before jumping up with a yelp. The other Espada stared at him as if he had grown several heads, but Starrk only stared in horror at his chair. For Starrk knew that whatever had just happened was definitely not good for him. Only four people – Aizen, Gin, Ichigo, and Lilynette – in the room knew what Starrk had just sat down on – 2 beehives – full of bees that now chased him around the throne room for killing one of their comrades. And since Starrk had squashed one of the bugs, the chemical the dying bee had given out now stayed on Starrk… and angry bees chased after Starrk to sting him to death as revenge for their fallen comrade.

With a yell of horror, Starrk hopped out of the throne room, trying to avoid the bees. However, the honey he had on him only helped the bees to follow him. (A/N: Poor guy...)

When he came back bee free… his face was blotched with swells on the bare skin on his face, neck and arms.

And all Espada feared their imminent doom… For one Kurosaki Ichigo was smirking at them. "This is not good", they thought as one, and they felt their hearts drop down into the deepest pits of hell.

They were doomed.

-End.

A/N: Next up – Barragan's torture! :D Hope you guys enjoyed this! I won't be able to update regularly because exams are coming~ and I need to study! Chapter 4 will be written soon, and I thank those who home read this story, enjoyed it, and continued to wait for updates! If possible, I'd like any possible ideas for pranks! And do go read my other fanfics posted up! Thank you! Please review!

3, TheEvilBlob


	4. Barragan's Torture

Chapter 4: 'Barragan's Torture.'

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH (sadly.)

A/N: Enjoy the story! Sorry if the prank is not up to standard, but it IS my first time writing this sort of thing. I hope for your understanding!

The next one to look harassed was Barragan. He was already looking shriveled up, but today he paled even more. His eyes widened in shock and horror as he walked to his usual chair in the throne room. It was... pink. Pink and frilly and ribbon-ny and lacy and... *poomf*

Barragan fainted. (A/N: Sorry I have to mess up the atmosphere and mood here, but... I realize I tend to make people faint a lot... I wonder why...)

At this, Ichigo snickered into his hand in his seat next to his uncle's. Gin smiled even more foxily and Dordonii only grinned before snapping a few photos from different angles. Then, picking Barragan up, he brought Barragan to the infirmary-which had also been conveniently decorated by the two pranksters. Two yells were soon heard- one from when Dordonii poured ice cold water on Barragan, which he woke up from... and the second came from the shock of seeing the décor.

All Espada are still in shock. After all, it is not every day that one sees Barragan faint. Twice in one day, no less. Plus with all the horror awaiting them, they will not be surprised if they die early from trauma, horror, or terror of Kurosaki-sama and Gin-sama. And, they still want to know what happened to the old bat to make him faint so much.

_Last Night:_

After finishing up with Starrk, Ichigo and Gin had then shunpoed down the hallways to Barragan's quarters, carrying a bag labeled- "The Nightmare of Old Men". Upon reaching the personal room of Barragan, they strode in, unworried as they had slipped a sleeping drug into Barragan's teapot. Only those that were in on the plan knew about the drug. And so, all victims of the pranks Gin and Ichigo had planned would definitely be suffering tomorrow. (A/N: ufufufufufu- The poor Espada would never know what hit them... *evil laughter*)

They had left Lilynette at Starrk's door to guard and make sure the honey hit Starrk, and then met up with Dordonii, who they proceeded to give instructions to. Ichigo and Gin then split up, Ichigo to decorate Barragan's rooms while gin and Dordonii and Gin proceeded to the throne room.

Ichigo stepped into the room after making sure he had everything he would need in his bag. "Let's see... Lace...check. Ribbons...check. Wallpaper...check. Dolls...check. Pillows...check. All right, we're all set to do this." And with that, Ichigo surveyed Barragan's 'now-not-so-private sanctuary'.

Ichigo grinned at the sight of the room, smirking with pride. He had taken Barragan's pillow and replaced them with new, fluffy, lacy, pink pillows with heart shapes printed on them. He then decorated the bed with ribbons and changed the blanket into a pink comforter with a big lifesized 'Barbie' picture on it. Then, he decorated the bed with ribbons and lace, making it resemble Yuzu's room. New wallpaper replaced the dull white walls of Hueco Mundo with gaily pictures of Strawberry Shortcake. (A/N: How apt, in more ways than one. IMPT: I DO NOT decorate my room like this. I'd never live it down. I just happen to have a little sister who loves this sort of thing.) He then sprayed the room with Febreze (A/N: It _does_ smell nice.) and put dolls on the empty shelves, and table and the bed. He even set up a little 'tea party corner' that made it look like Barragan had regular tea parties with his dollies. (A/N: smirk) He then sat down to decorate Barragan's clothes with bits of ribbons and lacy bits.

Then when that was done he proceeded to remove every remaining trace of 'maleness'. Fundoshi was replaced with thongs; sleepwear replaced with nightdresses, even the shampoo had the scent of flowers. Then, he laid a thin layer of reiatsu to prevent his work being destroyed by a cero of physical attack.

His work here was done.

After leaving the now-not-so-private room, he went to where Gin was and checked on their work. He had to admit, it was rather good. Although, not truly up to his standard. So he added a few more personal touches here and there. A doll was added to the now pink and fluffy chair, and more pink pieces were added to the infirmary. Pink flowery wallpaper replaced dull white walls, and he passed a disposable camera to Dordonii for blackmail pictures. But no...he wasn't done. He gave a pile of clothes to Dordonii.

Ichigo grinned as he watched Dordonii pulling on the maid outfits he had brought. Pink, and complete with rabbit ears, he was sure Barragan would get a heart attack once he saw it. Dordonii had been forced into it and he now stood at Barragan's door, being lectured by Ichigo on how to act like a real maid by Ichigo. When Ichigo was satisfied with his knowledge, he stood guard at Barragan's door, blushing and fidgeting with the skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. (A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! I'm having a lot of fun here!)

-End flashback-

Ichigo was very happy with the results of this prank. Very happy indeed. He had gottn lots of good blackmail material, and watching the old man faint had been very funny and highly entertaining. Smiling wider, he noticed the scarred glances he got from the Espada and their Fraccion. He then made his smile a tad bit more sinister to scare the crap out of them.

It worked.

They gulped audibly almost in unison, and tried to shuffle away from him. Only one person blushed, turned on by it- Grimmjow. He'd come into the throne room with blue cat ears, a blue tail with a ribbon at the end and a collar-yes, a collar- that had a tag that said 'Ichigo's Property'. However, that's a story for another chapter.

Aizen only smiled at his Espada's scared looks Ichigo would be perfect as the next king of Hueco Mundo, maybe even as the Spirit King. He could definitely keep control of everyone, even the most disobedient ones were afraid of what he could do, as Ichigo would blackmail them if needed... and Ichigo had _many_ tricks up his sleeve.

Thinking back to what Ichigo did to Barragan, he smiled happily. He'd already gotten a LOT of amusement from this, and so he made up his mind to give his nephew a suitable birthday present, and his eyes just so conveniently landed on Grimmjow. Hmm...There was an idea there. (A/N: Reference! Go read 'Ichigo's Birthday Present' if ya wanna know what its about! Go read and review! Warning: lemons are included!)

Aizen looked at his Espada, wondering about their different pranks and thinking on what he nephew could have done to them... and just shrugged his shoulders. He could always ask later, after all.

-End.

A/N: I hope all of you guys enjoyed it! Thanks to drmonalord for the idea to girlify Barragan's chair! But I just expanded on the idea a little! I'm sorry for updating so late, but I have my O levels this year and the Prelim Examinations just ended. Once again, I'm also very sorry because the updates will be irregular, so I hope everyone will be patient with me! The next chapter will be on Halibel! Please REVIEW! *gives cookies out to the nice reviewers*

Gin: I wan cookies too...

Me: Why should I? You didn't contribute to the planning of pranks. Ichigo did all the work. You just sat there drinking your milkshakes.

Gin: EHHHHH? Why do I have ta? I DID the pranks fer ya! COOKIE! Me want cookie! *holds out hand childishly*

Me: Fine! But only ONE. *holds out bag for Gin to take one cookie*

Gin: NO! *snatches entire bag of cookies and runs*

Me: COME BACK HERE WITH MY COOKIES *stomps after Gin with evil ideas in head*

Ichigo: ...*sweatdrop* whatever. Please review!


	5. The Flower Fairy Halibel

Chapter 5: 'The Flower Fairy, Halibel'

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! (I wish I owned Ichigo and Aizen, though… hmph.) and er. Oharu chicken is terribly sorry for the late update cuz she took months to type the already written chapter up...

A/N: Does the title even give you any idea what I'm gonna do to Halibel? Haha. I do hope you guys have fun in this chapter! I know I had fun writing this anyway. XD thanks to all for the reviewers, and for adding to story alert and favoriting this story! It means a lot to me. Thanks to Oharu-chicken for cheering me on! I'd have given out upon the story if not for your nagging…okay enough of me being mushy. Oharu-chicken'd freak out. Enjoy the chapter!

P.S. drmona lord, I'll feed him broccoli next time :D

-Start-  
>Halibel was pissed. And that was saying something. There were quite a number of things that made her <em>very<em> pissed.

Here's the list:  
>1. Her hair was neon green. NEON GREEN! How'd THAT happen?<br>2. She was dressed in some fluttery thing, with _wings._ WINGS?  
>3. Instead of Tiburon at its stand, there was a stick of wood with a flower at one end. It was decorated with frills and laces, and artfully exquisite, but it was not for HER!<br>4. Her fraccion were dressed as flowers.  
>5. Her hair was in a weird hairdo. Which looked straight out of a manga. (AN: i'll post pictures of the hairdo and wand on my profile soon, so watch out for it)  
>She wondered how the HELL Kurosaki-sama had done it. As she thought of it, she became very angry once again. How had they even managed to get pass all THREE of her fraccion? She was even more , Kurosaki-sama was as strong as Aizen-sama so she wasn't so worried. She went back to wondering what the hell had happened. Cirucci Sandewicci watched on, grinning at what had happened the last night. She sighed and hoped she would see many more pranks. Hopefully she'd be able to help out, if only to escape being a victim...<p>

- Flashback-  
>After having finished up with Starrk and Barragan, Ichigo and Gin left Dordonii cursing and pulling at the skirt and met up with Cirucci - who was going to take care of Halibel. As the prank duo and a helper peeked round the corner to the 3 fraccion of Halibel's - Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun - guarding the door. Gin grinned, seeing the chance to use the little kido he had invented to put people into a hypnosis-of-sorts - one where they were fully compliant. After all, they had bigger fish to fry. (AN: Halibel + water = doesn't it remind one of fish? Pun certainly intended.) Tossing 3 sets of clothes at the fraccion, Ichigo ordered them to put it on as he cast a sleeping kido on Halibel. Seeing as Halibel, would be too mentally strong for the kido to work, Ichigo left it to Cirucci to strip Halibel and change her. Halibel's hair was already neon green from the dye Ichigo had slipped into her shampoo. It took him but a few seconds to remove the illusion hiding the colour of the hair, and to use a kido to cancel out any fancy-smancy way to hide the hair. With that done, Gin pulled out his tools. Ichigo passed him a photo. "Gin, do her hair in that style."  
>"... You kidding me?"<p>

"No."

"I know but... She's gonna look ridiculous."

"That's the general idea."

"Of course. I jus' can't help feelin' a lil sorry fer her."

"Oh? Gin has feelings?"

"No. I'll just do it now."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Gin continued to pull Halibel's hair into a weird hairdo, Ichigo focused on his own materials.  
>A few things lay in front of him.<br>1. A wooden rod.  
>2. A few pieces of coloured paper.<br>3. Frills, ribbons, laces.  
>4. Glue, scissors.<br>Ichigo grinned and rubbed his hands together. It was time to get to work.  
>Using the different materials, Ichigo made good use of the art classes he had been forced to endure. Cutting out pieces of paper to form a flower, Ichigo made a simple yet artful daisy and added the rod to the paper flower at one end. The other end of the rod was fitted with a handle Ichigo had carved out beforehand. He then decorated the wand with frills and lace tied into ribbons. He looked at his masterpiece -Yuzu would be very proud- and grinned with glee. Replacing Halibel's Tiburon on its stand with the wand, he put the zanpakuto in a binding kido and stored it in his bag. He'd keep it in his room after dealing with Ulquiorra. Checking on Gin and Cirucci's progress, he saw that Cirucci was tying the flowery sandals on Halibel and Gin was having a little trouble with the last knot in the hair. Walking over, Ichigo muttered a short "I'll do it," and took the flowery accessory and with a skilful twist of his wrist - that just confirmed Gin's thoughts on whether Ichigo did this sort of thing all the time - slid the hair pin in and shirted Halibel properly in a after casting a self-invented kido for the hair and clothes to stay immaculate and on the body. Leaving Cirucci there to keep the Tercera Espada or her fraccion from disposing of their clothes, Gin an Ichigo headed to where Ulquiorra's rooms were.<br>-end flashback-  
>Aizen stared at his Espada in amusement. He was amused. Amused, trying to hold back laughter, curious, puzzled, slightly disappointed, satisfied and relieved at the same time. Why? Basically:<p>

Amused: at the looks on his Espada's faces as well as their appearances.

Trying to hold back laughter: their appearances were all too funny. And he'd never seen Ulquiorra so disgruntled before.

Curious: at how Ichigo pulled it off.

Puzzled: at where Ichigo had managed to find his resources... And how'd he gotten the fraccion to help?

Slightly disappointed: at how his Espada and fraccion had been bypassed so quickly. Then again, it was Ichigo. He couldn't expect anything else.

Satisfied: Baraggan would not be bothering him anytime soon.

Relief: that it wasn't him on the receiving end of those pranks.

With a shudder, he thought about his young nephew's talents. His young nephew was surprisingly adept at finding out a person's weakness. And with Gin helping him... He just knew that he would be humiliated. Completely, utterly and thoroughly humiliated. He hoped it would never happen again. That one was damaging enough. No one else but Kisuke, Isshin, Gin and Yoruichi had seen it, but it had dealt his ego a huge blow. (A/N: does Aizen seem traumatised by the incident? I'm trying to make it seem like it)  
>Staring over again at his Espada, he applauded Ichigo silently. He had done job.<br>Starrk was looking like a bee in that baggy outfit, face full of swollen stings and bees still flying around him. He looked disheveled. It was the first time he'd ever seen Starrk disheveled. At least the other Espada had the sense to move their chairs further from his. Starrk, however, had a noticeable pout on his face. Aizen inwardly sighed, knowing that he was pouting about having to watch his position in which he slept. That narcoleptic... Aizen then turned to see his Segunda Espada.  
>Barragan was actually looking shrivelled up... and more wrinkled than usual. HIs skin was not taken care of as usual. By the Spirit King, what was he <em>wearing<em>? And that chair! He'd heard that the infirmary had be decorated too but... this was amazing. His nephew was definitely a force to be reckoned with. That chair alone could give nightmares. Combined with those clothes... an infirmary... and he had no doubt, the room as well... he was unsure if Barragan would still be fully sane after this incident. He really hoped so. He'd been seeing male fraccion dressed in maid's costumes, and it was NOT a pretty sight. Not when they were muscular and well-built. He really hoped that Barragan would be better soon. It was disturbing when the former king of Hueco Mundo was like a shell of his former self.  
>Turning to Halibel, he had to hold back a laugh. She looked utterly ridiculous. She wore a dress that was a shiny, shimmery purple that would have looked beautiful onf someone else. A sleeveless purple dress that had a poofy skirt ending mid shin. It was embroided with white flowers - jasmines, from the look of it - and was extremely gaudy. Large, shimmery wings made of a fabric Aizen didn't know of hindered her movements and caught the eye of everyone. Sequins flashed, shimmered, and reflected the light with every movement she made. Her hair had been dyed a neon green - by something Ichigo slipped into the shampoo, Aizen supposed - and had been pulled into a hairdo that looked like it was taken from a manga. (AN: pun certainly intended. Manga: Kamisama Hajimemashita. Chr: Himemiko. I'll put the picture's link up soon!) The now-neon-green-hair had been decorated with gaudy pink accessories and flowers - jasmine to match the dress, he noticed - and her feet were wearing sandals. Sandals that had flowers woven onto its every surface. Halibel certainly resembled a walking garden right now. With the fraccion that had been dressed as flowers, it certainly fitted. Now that he looked closer, he was quite certain that Tiburon was missing. Where was it? Oh well, he'd just ask Ichigo later. Betraying nothing of his inward feelings, he simply smiled. letting his eyes linger on the other Espada who'd been pranked that night.  
>Zommari, Szayel, Aaroneiro and Yammy certainly didn't look the worst for wear. Ichigo probably hadn't had enough time to deal with them. No matter, it would happen soon enough. Oh well, he'd just start the briefing first... He'd ponder the appearances of Ulquiorra, Nnoitra and Grimm later.<br>-End-

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter - I sure did! In case you didn't see the companion fic to this story has been uploaded - it's "Ichigo's Birthday Present" - Hope you guys read it and review but if you don't enjoy yaoi pairings or just dislike Grimmichi pairing, no need to read it. Just repeating it one more time - I'll post the link on either the next chapter or on my profile page. Sorry for the late updates, I'm was damn busy, what with the O'levels and all. (actually it's oharu chicken's fault for the late chapter. Do go read the fic me and Oharu chicken are working together on - Love at first sight. If you want to have any recommendations for any AizIchi, ByaIchi, GinIchi or GrimmIchi fics, feel free to pm me. If you have any good fics, also don't hesitate to pm me. Thank you all! Please REVIEW, I'd appreciate it!

Me: GIN!  
>Gin: Yeah?<br>Me: Your... present... *sets down a bowl of broccoli*  
>Gin: Yay! Present! What is it? * sees bowl of broccoli* digusting! WHY?<br>Me: Your punishment for running off with the cookies. EAT IT.  
>Gin: DUN WANNA! *runs away*<br>Me: You will eat it! *runs after Gin with thoughts of force feeding*


	6. AN TEMPORARY

I promised the pictures of Harribel's hairstyle and wand in the third chapter of Gin and Milkshakes, and here it is! I drew it on paint so the quality isn't all that good, but you get the gist of it. Or rather the basics, feel free to imagine even more embarrassing things for her!

**If you feel up to it, why not draw your own interpretation of her hair and wand, then send it to me or upload it so that the others can have a laugh while they imagine Harribel in those things!**

Here's the link! #/d5gyjap

Anyways, I'm pretty busy right now considering all the work I have to do as a student, yea I suck at time management. So. I'm really sorry but the updates are gonna be slow!

I hope you guys understand, but I do have a future beyond writing good fanfiction, and I will definitely focus on that. So don't hate me or anything, but FF just isn't able to support me in life.

I'm really sorry!

Love,

TheEvilBlob.

P.S. Both the next chapters of G&M as well as OB&HE are in the works, so I'll be removing this A/N once I upload the next chapters. Don't worry, the link will still be on my profile!


End file.
